In the wild
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: A young girl full of anger and hatred and destruction cause of total abandonment as her mother did and her father she would have no idea
1. One

Nobody knows what's in the wild, unless they really look but when you're looking for someone you'll probably never find them and that's why people made the song

_When you're in the wild _

_You see a chariot made of man _

_And you see a woman with child _

_But when you're all alone _

_You know what's coming for you _

_A wolf pack coming to you _

_They're monsters don't be fooled_

_And when you're dead they give your bones to _

_Their pups _

They call it the Wolves and it's truly facsinating how they hunt how they kill and so I learned to be like them, you're probably wondering who I am well I guess there's no harm in telling you my name is Harley and I don't know my last name because I don't know who my mother or father is cause when I was born about three hours after that my mother left me to rot in the woods and a pack of wolves found me and I grew up as a animal and even if I did know who my mother was I'd kill her when I got the chance cause I was raised to think all Humans will kill me and that's probably the most likely anyway you have no idea what I look like so I will tell you I have blue-grey eyes and pale skin and black hair and right now I'm just going to hunt

"Who are you" asked a voice behind me

"Harley" I said as I turned around to see a man and a woman and the man was hiding a child behind him and the woman a baby

"Harley who" asked the woman

"Don't know, don't care" I said

"Why wouldn't you care" said the Woman she was a brunette with blue-grey eyes like me and the man was a blonde with brown eyes

"Mommy left me to rot in the woods and Daddy didn't even know about me" I said

"What district are you from" asked the man

"What are you some kind of idiot I was raised by wolves the animals you call monsters and how would I know what district I'm from if I don't even know who my parents are" I yelled and grabbed my axe and walked towards them

"Okay, listen to me you're not safe with them they're going to eat you" said the man

"You know nothing of them and you can't talk about them that way, they have more kindness than you'll ever know" I continued "what's your names" I asked

"I'm peeta" he said

"I'm Katniss and this is Willow" she said gesturing to the baby

"Who's the kid" Harley said

"John" Peeta said

"We want you to come with us" said Katniss

"I need to grab something first" said Harley running further in to the forest "I'll come back I promise" she said

"Who does she remind you of" said Peeta

"Gale, she reminds me of Gale" said Katniss

"Really, I was gonna say she reminds me of you, but I guess that's okay" said Peeta


	2. 2

Nobody knows what's in the wild, unless they really look but when you're looking for someone you'll probably never find them and that's why people made the song

_When you're in the wild _

_You see a chariot made of man _

_And you see a woman with child _

_But when you're all alone _

_You know what's coming for you _

_A wolf pack coming to you _

_They're monsters don't be fooled_

_And when you're dead they give your bones to _

_Their pups _

They call it the Wolves and it's truly facsinating how they hunt how they kill and so I learned to be like them, you're probably wondering who I am well I guess there's no harm in telling you my name is Harley and I don't know my last name because I don't know who my mother or father is cause when I was born about three hours after that my mother left me to rot in the woods and a pack of wolves found me and I grew up as a animal and even if I did know who my mother was I'd kill her when I got the chance cause I was raised to think all Humans will kill me and that's probably the most likely anyway you have no idea what I look like so I will tell you I have blue-grey eyes and pale skin and black hair and right now I'm just going to hunt

"Who are you" asked a voice behind me

"Harley" I said as I turned around to see a man and a woman and the man was hiding a child behind him and the woman a baby

"Harley who" asked the woman

"Don't know, don't care" I said

"Why wouldn't you care" said the Woman she was a brunette with blue-grey eyes like me and the man was a blonde with brown eyes

"Mommy left me to rot in the woods and Daddy didn't even know about me" I said

"What district are you from" asked the man

"What are you some kind of idiot I was raised by wolves the animals you call monsters and how would I know what district I'm from if I don't even know who my parents are" I yelled and grabbed my axe and walked towards them

"Okay, listen to me you're not safe with them they're going to eat you" said the man

"You know nothing of them and you can't talk about them that way, they have more kindness than you'll ever know" I continued "what's your names" I asked

"I'm peeta" he said

"I'm Katniss and this is Willow" she said gesturing to the baby

"Who's the kid" Harley said

"John" Peeta said

"We want you to come with us" said Katniss

"I need to grab something first" said Harley running further in to the forest "I'll come back I promise" she said

"Who does she remind you of" said Peeta

"Gale, she reminds me of Gale" said Katniss

"Really, I was gonna say she reminds me of you, but I guess that's okay" said Peeta


End file.
